epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glanville
|birth=Pre-7,000 BBY |death=Post-7,000 BBY |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.8 meters |hair=Brown (Rumored) |eyes=Gray (Rumored) |skin= |cyber=*Left Arm (Rumored) *Eyes (Rumored) |hidec= |era=Old Republic era |affiliation=Ashta Matha (Jedi Order) |masters= |apprentices=}} Glanville, also known as Beneris Glanville, was a Human male from Bogden in the . He is the namesake for the planet Beneris, a planet in the . He was born sometime prior to the and was recruited by the Jedi Order during the peace negotiations being led by his father on Tython. He rose to become the leader of the Sangha Council and helped exile the rebellious cult, later known as Dark Crusaders. He kept his appearance mysterious for unknown reasons. He chose to constantly wear his battle armor. He and his parents were the first three beings buried on the burial moon , in the Bogden system. Biography Pre-monk life Although his pre-Ashta Matha life is obscure, it is known that he was born to politically active parents on Bogden. His father worked as a Senator and his mother was an activist on Bogden. He was born sometime between 7,035 BBY and 7,025 BBY. Republic authorities listed his given birth name was Beneris Glanville, but due to the highly secretive and sensitive nature of the government at the time, the information was said to be unreliable at best. His mother, after his birth, retired from her activist lifestyle and stayed at home to raise Glanville. His father continued to lead his Senator lifestyle in order to support them both. Approximately during the year 7,015 BBY, his father brought them along to cut down on living expenses and to protect them from the increasingly unstable environment on Bogden, despite the danger on . Tython was undergoing a tense negotiation process to settle a non-violent confrontation between two sects within the Ashta Matha organization. The Ashta Matha saw the potential in Glanville and requested that they train him in their religious abilities. The boy's father agreed on the condition that they settle the conflict that was brewing within the their order. The two sects settled their philosophical differences and welcomed Glanville in for training. Training To the chagrin of the militant sect, Glanville was trained under the guidance of a pro-peace Ashta Matha monk. He quickly adopted the ideals and stances of the mainstream monks and was promoted at an exponential rate. The bureaucracy within the organization allowed him to graduate and become a full-fledged monk in less than five standard years. He was one of the quickest graduates in the monk organization's history. His quick training and elevated status allowed him to choose his assignments and allowed him to travel the galaxy on a whim. Parent relocation He would often visit his politically retired parents on Bogden. To his dismay, the conditions on Bogden were worse than when he left. He offered to move his parents off-world to nearby . He told them that Mindor was a quiet farming planet that will keep them safe and secure. They changed their last names to Ferus to coincide with the last name of his mother's cousin who had moved to Mindor with them. Bogden ripped itself apart, gravitationally, less than fifty standard years later and a civil war ensued. Leadership Just under ten years after he became a full monk, he was promoted to the . The Council was composed of eight enlightened monks that ran the order by guiding the monks with certain policies and making organizational decisions. Five sevenths of the seven being council that preceded his election was made up of mainstream and conservative monks. The two remaining positions were held by militant sect monks and they rejected his nomination based on a fear that the conservative monks would have too large of a majority rule. His election was approved and he became a monk. He helped push for and pass measures that extended the conservative policies and kept the Ashta Matha as passive and peaceful rather than an aggressive war mongering state that the militants wanted. His influence on the council became so large that he was seen as the leader of the Ashta Matha despite his insistence that he was not. He slowly became resigned to the fact that they saw him as that and simply said "that is their problem" every time the subject was broached. Warring with the Crusaders Glanville pushed for the militant wing to drop their stances and adopt the ways of the passive sect. His biggest rival, and fellow Sangha monk, Saladeen advocated splitting with the Ashta Matha or wiping them out. Saladeen said his frustration combined with Glanville's stubbornness led him to this road and there was no place for them in the Ashta Matha. Glanville did not want to see the militant people let loose to attack the Republic and, by association, the Ashta Matha, so he issued an ultimatum. Knowing that it would come to war, Saladeen declined the offer and chose to separate. Glanville declared a 'kill on sight' warrant for all members of the militant sect and their known associates. Caught off guard, numerous militant monks were killed. The militants were able to organize under Saladeen and mounted a counter-offensive at the monastery. They burned down the monastery and cut down many of the fleeing and unarmed monks that came out of the monastery. Saladeen was unaware that the Sangha council, Glanville and the rest of the remaining monks were not in the monastery during the time of the attack and was forced to make a final offensive at the Ashta Matha satellite facility. Glanville chose to use guerrilla tactics and used their stealth capabilities to dwindle the militant's numbers. Glanville then lured Saladeen into the satellite area and dueled him in single combat around the rim of the dish. Glanville suffered several cauterized flesh wounds from his enemies lightsaber before subduing him by amputating Saladeen's right arm at the elbow and severing fingers from his left hand. Glanville was not able to kill Saladeen before his remaining followers arrived to rescue him, but he was able to kick his defeated opponent's gravely injured body into the bowl causing massive skin damage, damaged lungs and a severely burned face. Glanville escaped and watched his new enemies, whom he dubbed the Dark Crusaders flee Tython. Ossus and Reforms Glanville and his surviving compatriots moved to Ossus out of a belief that Tython had been corrupted by the dark side and the idea that the Jedi should be on the lookout for the Crusaders return. Glanville formally renamed the organization into the of the Jedi Order and renamed many of their titles and ranks, although the Order had informally adopted that name over a millennia before.. He reorganized the hierarchy to spread the power of the experienced Jedi out and not consolidate it into a small eight being council. He also stressed that the remaining Jedi teach their students the value of pacifism and peace. He changed his armor to include a weave, a lightsaber deterrent developed shortly after their battles with the lightsaber wielding Crusaders. Burial Glanville died sometime after 7,000 BBY and was buried on the burial moon , a moon of Bogden. He and his parents were the first three beings, of millions, buried there. Legacy He came to be known as the father of the modern day Jedi Order because of his actions as well as a harbinger of war because of his actions that led to the exile, not destruction, of the Dark Crusaders. He was known as the forger of Jedi Knight philosophy, a pro-peace/anti-war stance, and as a symbol for defense, peace and integrity. His reform contributions crafted the Jedi Order into a more equal and personal Order, he widened the scope of the leading council by opening more Council seats and by forcing elders to take on individual apprentices rather than the training philosophy that forced apprentices to be trained in a classroom-like environment. Personality and traits Known as a bit of a recluse and quiet, he preferred to think and meditate alone than in a social environment with others. This caused him to value his own opinion well above others and let pooled ideas, ideas cobbled together by multiple parties, go by the wayside. Many of the younger Jedi, as well as some of the elders, felt he was too rigid and closed to the ideas of others, that would benefit the Order better as a whole and, as such, killed the collaborative process in the Order. Known for his serious nature, he was given a nickname "General Serious" for his rank among the Order's hierarchy and for his constantly serious attitude. Also, he was thought to be vain because of his armor that he consistently wore, although others believed he was seriously disfigured and needed the armor to survive. Many contribute the possible disfigurement to his serious and introverted personality. Weapons and armament Glanville was noted for wearing a full armor suit for most of his life at the Ashta Matha monastery. Fellow Jedi hypothesized that he wore it for survival, if he removed the armor he would die. They also thought he may have had cybernetics in place of one of his arms and eyes because of the electronics masking those areas of his body. He, like all of his fellow Jedi, carried a lightsaber. His lightsaber contained a blue crystal and was plated with cortosis metal. Behind the scenes Glanville's appearance was based off of the Snake Eyes character from the G.I. Joe Movie. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Religious figures Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One